1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sensing assemblies for bearing mechanisms. More particularly, the invention relates to sensing assemblies capable of being removed from the bearing mechanism without removing or replacing the bearing mechanism prior to the end of the life of the bearing mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensing assemblies are used with bearing mechanisms to measure various parameters, such as rotational speed, vibrations, temperature, and the like. Bearing mechanisms are used in hostile environments to facilitate the rotation of one part with respect to another. Typically, the parts include a rotating shaft or wheel.
When one part is rotating with respect to another, it is oftentimes desired to know parameters of the bearing mechanism. This will provide information about the condition of the rotating assembly and the necessity of repair. If a part is rotating at a slower rate, it could be determined that the bearing is failing and is in need of repair or replacement.
Because the bearing mechanisms are in a harsh environment, sensors operating in conjunction with the bearing mechanisms tend to fail quickly. Currently, the design of many bearing mechanisms and sensors requires the bearing and the sensor assembly to be replaced. This is required because the sensor is integrally manufactured with the bearing mechanism. Such wholesale replacement of the bearing mechanism when the sensor fails creates a very high cost for sensor failure.
There are serviceable sensors that may be replaced without the replacement of the bearing mechanism. These systems require a bore hole to be drilled into a bearing surface. A probe is inserted into the drilled hole. This design is not appropriate for many situations, especially when the bearing steel has an elevated hardness. Bolting sensors to bearing mechanisms is also less desirable due to the tendency for the bolts to oxidize prior to the end of the life of the sensor assembly.
A sensing assembly senses varying parameters of a bearing mechanism. The bearing mechanism includes a circular bearing housing. The sensing assembly includes a sensor case. The sensor case is fixedly secured to the bearing mechanism. The sensor case includes a peripheral surface and a top plate with extensions protruding outwardly therefrom. The sensing assembly also includes a sensor housing that is removably insertable into the sensor case. The sensor housing selectively engages the extensions of the sensor case to secure the sensor housing in the sensor case at a location spaced from the bearing mechanism. The sensing assembly includes a sensor that is disposed within the sensor housing. The sensor senses the parameters of the bearing mechanism, wherein the sensor and the sensor housing may be removed from the bearing mechanism and replaced without replacing the bearing mechanism.